ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
YeoLaTengo Season Review: 2020–21
Season Summary Most fans wouldn't have even dared to dream about three successive promotions. Not that it has never been done, it just seems like something that just doesn't happen. Not for your team. And yet, here we are, late May 2021 and in just a few months time, Yeovil Town will be in the Premier League! From the first matchday where we entered first place on goal difference, we never left! Win after win, we moved up the table. Cardiff chased us all the way too. And the gap slowly opened up and eventually, it became apparent that nothing short of a complete collapse would stop us. You have to give a lot of the credit to our ability to adapt to the league to our summer signings. Ben Foster arrived as our new record signing and brought something we've never seen before to our position between the sticks. He would have certainly of won the Goalkeeper of the Tournament had he not been laid off for 2-months. Next season, his Premier League experience is going to be invaluable and will present the perfect opportunity for Frederik Schram to wear the red shirt for the year. Derick Osei Yaw is a wonderful French talent that added immense quality to our rightwing as he grabbed himself 16 goals and 11 assists. Unfortunately, his form coincided with the demise of O. Olomola who since put in a transfer request and will be departing in the summer. Finally, Stewart Downing. A signing that came out of nowhere. His left foot was instrumental in creating all of our chances from the left flank (10 assists) and will be a player who will be sorely missed next season. With each win, it became clear who the favoured starting 11 were. Said 11 made no fewer than 30 appearances, with the rest of the team having to settle for less than 20. But it was this consistency, both in selection and players themselves who have been at the club for years, that contributed towards our success. A philosophy that has seen us progress this far and surely an approach that Sascha Krause will persist with next season too. But just how well did our best XI perform? Let's review YeoLaTengo's Team of the Year! YeoLaTengo Team of the Year Defence of the Year GK: B. Foster * It would be hard to deny that our success this year is in large thanks to Ben's contribution on and off the pitch. Coming into the team as the oldest player at 37, from the first match you could see his influence. Often leading the group huddle, embracing the young players after a poor performance and always giving everything on the pitch. He might not be the player he once was, but he is the man needed for this team right now. RB: T. James * At the beginning of the year, it was looking like it would be a competition between James and Bell for the most assists between them. But that never lasted long. James picked up 4 in the end and whilst the two would be disappointed with this, they had fantastic seasons defensively. The highlight for Tom being a sweetly struck freekick for his only goal of the season! RCB: O. Sowunmi * There's not much to be said about Omar that hasn't already been stated. The club captain and the giant at CB that once again dominated the league. A shame though that his season ended with a horrific injury that means he misses the rest of the year. He'll come back stronger for it. LCB: M. Degerlund * Marcus was a little quieter this year. But that's a good thing! He reduced his occasional errors, got on with his job and was a reliable performer every week for the team. With Omar missing for the remainder of the year, it does mean a new defensive partnership for him at the beginning of the Premier League season. This is far from ideal. But we've always learned how adaptable he is and fans have no need to worry! LB: A. Bell * Coming in on a free transfer, Amari'i Bell delivered pace and energy to the LB position that was desperately needed. There's a reason why he was named best LB in the league this year (our entire defence was, in fact!). He will seamlessly step up to the Premier League next season and will play a key role in our attempt to not only survive, but to finish middle of the table! Midfield of the Year D'M': O. Fane * Once again, Fane was the backbone to our team. Starting the most matches out of everyone, he was always there to put in a shift for the team. While his attacking return diminished in comparison to last season, he improved defensively and was instrumental in Yeovil earning the joint-best defensive record of the campaign. At times, we did look a little frail. It has to be said. But this is more in part to our attacking focused approach rather than defensive. RCM: M. Reuvers * What a funny old season for Marwin. He was the standout player of Preseason, registering 4 assists. But over August and September was anonymous. After a rest, he returned at a level higher than we've seen from him before. From 0 goals, 0 assists, he notched 6 goals and 13 assists, ending the season as the leagues top assister. Edging towards his prime, it's make or break next season if he's going to make the most of his potential! LCM: S. D'Almeida * Turns out his goal return last season was not a fluke. Sessi had a huge season for Yeovil. Often the man to lead the charge, he is our undisputed player of the season. His season was cut short however with his injury, which allowed Lasse Sorensen to come into the team and perhaps cause fans to forget that, actually, we're even in the position we are in because of D'Almeida's influence. Forwards of the Year RW: D. Osei Yaw * The young Frenchman arrived as an unknown last summer, but has quickly established a reputation for himself and everyone in the Championship knows who he is now. Strong, powerful, technical and deadly. He completely usurped fan favourite Olomola and didn't give him a chance to get back into the team. If he can replicate his form in the Premier League, then it's only a matter of time before a big club comes calling. ST: C. Duffus * Courtney had a season of two halves. At first, he was excellent. Chipping away with goals and assists, he carried on where he left off last season. But then his influence started to dwindle. To the point where Ryan Seager found himself in the starting XI and straight in the goals. Duffus' role is clearly changing and it's time to find a new way to get him into the team. With him being tested at LW towards the end, perhaps that's an indication of where Sascha Krause sees the next stage of his career? LW: S. Downing * You have to give credit to Stuart. He doesn't have the pace he once had, and he struggled to play a full 90-minutes. But when he was on the pitch, the team was instantly better for it. Starting almost every game, he was always a danger from the wing and picked himself up a well rounded 10 goals, 10 assists. Retiring once his contract expires, his legacy will be remembered in part for aiding Middlesbrough back to the EPL and then moving to Yeovil and doing the same for us! End of Season Awards The Cesar Vinicio Pereira Junior MVP Award * Derick Osei Yaw YeoLaTengo Player of the Year * Sessi D'Almeida English Football League Championship Awards * Team of the Season: A. Bell, O. Sowunmi, M. Degerlund, T. James, O. Fane, D. Osei Yaw, C. Duffus Terry Williams: Rising Star * Taylor Murphy Next Season Preview Reaching the Premier League is not something that should be understated. For such a small club, with relatively little financial support, with a stadium that doesn't house many more than 20,000 fans. It's not something you see often. And many will expect us to go right back down. But write this team off at your own peril. The club is going to receive a cash injection for winning the Title, which will help tremendously, but it remains to be seen whether this will lead to a change of approach in the window. Krause has built his success on free transfers and a refined scouting network that picks up talent that many would overlook. Will he now stretch the wallet for big names or will he stick to his guns? It is definitely going to be tough. We have no choice but to build on strong defensive foundations again. But there has to be a willingness to continue to express ourselves on the pitch and take the games to the teams we come up against. If it seems that relegation is ever a threat, then it's definitely better to go down fighting. But from me, the chief writer here at YeoLaTengo, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. In Krause we trust! See you in July! EFL Championship Final Table 2019-20 World Overview The Emirates FA Cup * Liverpool (v. Everton) Carabao Cup * Leicester City (v. Bournemouth) English Premier League * Chelsea UEFA Champions League * Liverpool (v. Barcelona) UEFA Europa League * RB Leipzig (v. Chelsea)